Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares
by Allanna Stone
Summary: King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance..
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendshop turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

I sighed as I watched the world outside my window. Oh, how I wished I could be among the commoners, free of all the responsibilities that had been thrown onto my shoulders.

But I knew that I couldn't ever be truly free.

I quickly closed the curtains, wrapping my arms around myself as I walked over to the ornate full length mirror that I looked into everyday for the past thirteen years.

What I saw made me smile a litte, not as much as when mother and Anna were alive.

I was a stunning beauty, with long white curls I always wore in a teased fishtail braid that draped over one shoulder, eyes that would shift from one shade of blue to the other depending on how I was feeling, pale skin with freckles across my nose and cheeks, a slender figure with long legs and a doll-like face. I wore a white dress that had snowflakes embroidered on the yolk and the hemline, which swirled around my knees whenever I would turn sharply.

I bit back another sob as I lowered myself to the snow covered carpet and leaned my back against the door, shutting my eyes as tears threatened to take over once more.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know," I whispered as a single teardrop fell from my eyes, freezing before it gone halfway down my cheek. I batted it away, sniffing softly as a knock sounded at my door.

"Elsa?"

I sighed.

"I know you're in there, please come out," begged my father. I didn't hate him, nor did I love him like when I was younger. But I couldn't bear the thought of facing him, not after what happened thirteen years ago…

We had both changed.

I had withdrawn myself from the world, in fear that I would hurt, even kill someone else with my dangerous curse.

Father had grown ruthless, turning the once peaceful kingdom of Arendelle into a place of fear and horror.

"Elsa, please come out," he begged him. "I haven't seen you in over ten years. Please, there's to be a ball tomorrow night, to celebrate your twenty first birthday."

I turned away from the door, walking over to my amour, where I had stacked the numerous unopened birthday presents that I had received over the past years. I sniffled as I traced a bow before softly shutting the door again and sighing.

"_Yes, I want to build a snowman,_" I whispered before the tears started up again.

I knew that the kingdom was turning into a war zone, but I couldn't bring myself to care about my father's people, not when I was still mourning the loss of my dear, little sister and mother.

True, father still cared deeply for me, but it wasn't the same still. I wasn't his little snowflake anymore.

I was a monster, cursed with cryokinesis and frigokinesis, or the ability to control and create frost, ice and snow. I could still remember when Anna and I would sneak out of bed to the giant ballroom to play in the snow when we couldn't sleep.

Anna.

My sister.

I cried softly as I wrapped my arms around myself as I crumpled onto the bed and looked at the mirrored table next to the white and blue pillows. There was a painting of my family, thirteen years ago, before I ripped everything apart.

I picked up the painting, tracing the faces of the two dearest people who I killed, thirteen years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Anna, mother," I whispered before bowing my head, hugging the painting to my chest as I allowed the tears to flow from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

The following night arrived fast then I would have liked. I stood next to my bed, dressed in a teal blue dress with tight sleeves, purple gloves to protect others from my curse, and wore my long curls in an elegant braided bun.

I straightened my back as I heard my father's gentle tap at the door.

"Keep it together; control this!" I sighed before stepping towards the door. I drew back before I touched the doorknob and scolded myself.

I opened the door and bit back a sob at my father's appearance. He had taken the death of my mother and sister the hardest of everyone. His skin had developed a grey pallet and his eyes were sunken in. his hair had turned grey and was spiked up in some places, telling me that he still hadn't gotten rid of his habit of running her hands through his hair when he got nervous.

"Hello, father," I greeted him regally, stepping out from my room and shutting the door behind me.

Father didn't say anything; instead his eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Elsa, you look…" he cleared his throat and offered his arm to me. "Stunning."

I didn't say anything as he led me towards the very same ballroom where Anna and I would play when we were children… I wonder what she would've been like, had I not killed her…

I forced the tears back as we came up to the enormous double doors that led down to the ballroom. I suddenly let go of father, earning me a very puzzled look.

"I'm sorry… but- but I can't-" I choked out, the tears overwealming me once more. I tuned to run back to my room, leaving behind my disappointed father.

I turned a corner and slammed into someone, knocking the two of us over.

"I'm so terribly sorry, but I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going," apologized a chubby man, reaching out a hand to help me back up again, only I sprang up and bolted off again, blocking out everything that was happening around me.

Once I was locked up inside my room again, I threw myself onto the bed again, giving way to my tears.

Not even five minutes later, there was frantic pounding at my door as father demanded to know what was going on.

"Go away!" I finally shouted, the tears now streaming freely as I yanked off my dress and clambered into my favorite hunting trousers and blouse. I needed some air- I couldn't live like this anymore. I hurridly wiped off the makeup that covered my face and grabbed my winter cloak. Despite the fact that it was freezing, I didn't want to appear out of place.

I quickly stuffed my feet into my leather boots and slipped a dagger inside one of the boots for extra precaution as well as a dozen throwing knives into my belt. I grabbed my hunting bow and quiver of arrows before grabbing my soft leather gloves- the ones I wore whenever I would sneak out of the castle for some fresh air. Finally, I let out the pins that held my hair in the coiled braid and allowed it to fall over my shoulder.

Happy with my appearance, I went over to the window and opened it, on the lookout for any guards that might see me. I jumped out and onto the heavy tree branch thati used plenty of times to just escape. True, I was scared that I would kill someone else, I had a tight grip on my powers, making me a volcano waiting to go off. I managed to make snowstorms in my room as a way to burn off the energy that I built up, but where I was going, no one ever went.

The forests.

The place where I killed my mother and Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my face so that only the lower half was visible as I slipped in and out of the crowd of commoners with much ease and practice. I handed out gold coins every now and then to people, who would thank me for her generosity before hurrying off.

I smiled sadly as the dark and dangerous forest loomed before me. There was only a well traveled road that led from the kingdom of Arendelle to other parts of the country, which I ignored for the less traveled hunting pathways, which led to more dangerous parts of the dense forest. Only the bravest of the brave would dare to venture out this way for food; most would rather dare to either steal or try to scrape up an honest living. I was one of the few people in the entire kingdom who knew every inch of the forest by heart, and I used this to my advantage.

I scowled as I passed by a pub at the edge of the city, which was full of solders getting drunk, using the excuse of "the crown princess's royal birthday" this time. My scowl only got deeper as I spied one of the soldiers kicking a young serving girl before laughing cruelly as she scrambled up and rushed outside to wash her face of the tears that were streaking her face.

I soundlessly made my way over to her and sighed as I removed my hood. "Might I have some cider, and a slice of bread, miss?"

She froze and whirled around, relaxing when she saw that I was only a young woman. I was thankful that I rarely ventured from my rooms in the past thirteen years, for almost no one knew what I looked like, and that gave me the freedom I craved.

"Of course," she told me, steering me towards the kitchen door, located in the back of the pub. She opened the door and I was hit with the delicious scents of meat and bread cooking.

She quickly gathered up meat and cheese sandwiched between loaves of freshly baked bread and a wineskin of apple cider. I paid for the meal with five gold coins, much more than what the food was worth.

"Keep the change," I told her when she tried to give me back four coins. I quickly made my way out of the pub and towards the forest once more, munching on one half of my meal while sipping at the cider.

I soon reached the forest and began to make my way deep into the thick underbrush that once led to a wide pathway. I soon reached a clearing of grass with small flowers dotting the green every now and then.

I sighed as the last memory of them slipped into my mind.

_It was a normal day in midsummer as my sister and I followed our mother into the forest for a picnic. Anna was begging me to "do the magic", despite the fact the weather was beautiful, if not a bit hot._

_ "Okay, okay!" I laughed once mother reached our picnic spot, as I slowly twirled my ahnds together, forming a snowball, which I tossed up into the air and shaddered into a shower of snowflakes_

_ "Again, again!" she squeaked as I happily made the hot meadow into a winter paradise for the two of us to frolic and play in._

_ I laughed as Anna began to twiling in the snow, shrieking as the cold bit her skin._

_ "Anna!" Mother scolded, taking her scarf off and wrapping it around my younger sister._

_ "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna suddenly piped up, making me grin._

_ I used my powers to make a lump of snow, which Anna and I formed into a snowman, which we named "Olaf"._

_ "Elsa!" she squealed just as we were getting ready to head back to the castle. "Look at what I found!"_

_ I came over and saw that she had a tiny teddy bear cub in her arms._

_ "Anna, Elsa!" Mother suddenly shouted as out of nowhere a even bigger bear chanrged us and headed straight for us.._

The next thing I knew was that I was looking at Anna and mother's still bodies as the bear froze in place, due to my powers. I had acted without even thinking, and I had killed my mother and my little sister.

I had ran back to the castle in hysterics and once father, who was away on a diplomatic matter, heard of what happened, rushed home to help the search party look for my mother and sister.

Their bodies were never recovered.

And so, from time to time, I made the journey to the very same meadow where I had killed them, just to be near them, in a strange way.

As I sat in the meadow, replaying what happened that day, I got the eerie feeling that something, or someone was watching me. I shrugged it off, thinking it to be an animal.

I soon fell into a trance of sorts, aware of the world around me, but not actually living in it.

Until someone touched my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

I spun around, feeling panicked. Had someone followed me? Was it one of father's guards? Did he send them after me?

I gasped when I saw who it was.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you," apologized Jack Frost, the notorious leader of the band of rebels known as the Guardians. I knew his face, for I had seen his wanted papers all around Arendelle on my mindless wanderings throughout the city.

To my surprise, he only wore a light cotton vest over a white shirt, brown trousers, no shoes and a lightweight cloak. It was freezing out, even though the cold never bothered me anyways, but for me to actually see him up close and personal was a huge shock for me.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut before shaking myself free of his graps and took off into the deepest part of the forest.

I ran blindly, trying to remember where I was. My hwart was pounding loudly in my ears as I ran, trying to put as much distance between the dangerous outlaw and me.

I soon came into a steep cliff that overlooked a lake. Swearing inside my mind as I turned around to backtrack, my eyes widened as Frost burst from the woods. He approached me slowly with his hands outstretched to show me that he meant no harm, but I knew better.

I unsheathed my knife from my boot, the blade glinting wickedly as I poised myself for a fight.

"Take it easy!" He wasn't even panting, despite the fact that I had ran through at least a mile and a half of land. "What color is the sky before a storm?"

"What?" I asked him before his question registered in my mind. "Grey."

"What division are you? I don't remember seeing you before," he asked me softly, his eyes still on my blade.

I gasped, not allowing for my guard to lower.

Jack Frost thought I was a fellow rebel!

"I'm new," I answered him curtly. "And I work alone."

He looked confused, making me panic. Had I said something wrong?

And then, he smirked at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"I have to admit, I never met a fellow comrade who worked solo," he stated as a sudden gust of wind pulled the hood of my cloak free, showing him my face. "You're a girl?"

"Woman," I corrected him, giving him a little smirk of my own before pushing past him to run back to Arendelle, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me so that we were face to face- or rather, face to chest.

"There's to be a meeting tonight," he whispered into my ear, making shivers run up and down my spine. "Meet me in front of the tavern on the outskirts of town- and bring a horse, if you can."

I nodded my head numbly as his mouth left my ear, leaving me feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"Wait." I turned to face him. I searched for words to say to him, only to come up with nothing.

He smirked again before vanishing into the trees as mysteriously as he has appeared.

I stood there for a minute, terrified, until I willed my feet to move. I zig-zagged my way back to the city, pausing only long enough to flip my hood back over my head so that I could pass through the crowds with ease. Once more, happy with the fact that I had stayed out of the eye of the people for thirteen years, I began the trek back to the fort-like castle I called "home".

I waited for the guards to change before darting inside the stable, where I knew there to be a secret passage that led from the hay loft to the kitchens. I was swift at sneaking in and out of places, and as silent as a mouse.

I popped up inside the pantry and listened for any activity. Hearing nothing, I pushed the door open and stepped out before running back up to my bedroom. I didn't pass by anyone, to my relief.

Once I had locked myself in my room, I threw myself onto my bed and let loose a shaky laugh.

I was now a rebel.

I wondered what would happen to me if father ever found out- would he kill me, or imprison me?

I decided that I didn't want to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

Once darkness fell over Arendelle, I found myself sneaking out of the catsle once more, this time in a teal blue dress with short sleeves and a knee length skirt, black leggings, a turquoise long sleeved blouse, a royal blue cloak, black gloves, earmuff and scarf. I carefully placed my ice skates and a small pouch of coins into a sturdy leather satchel and remembered the lie I was going to tell the Guardians. I kept running over it in my head, to make sure I wouldn't freeze and forget anything, or let anything slip.

I brushed my silver curls inro it's usual teased side braid and noticed that my eyes were ice blue. I straightened my shoulders as I went over to the window and jumped out. I landed on a pile of fresh snow that I had conjured up earlier that day, knowing that I would need to go back out again. Pulling my scarf up to shield and hide the lower half of my face, I ducked my head and made my way towards the tavern that Jack Frost told me to meet him at.

I soon reached it, only to find that it was abandoned. I hid myself in the shadows, waiting for him to come approach.

I waited for about a good fifteen minutes before a shadowy figure showed up in the streets and began to whistle a little tune. I cocked my head as I listened to the melody. It sounded like a drinking song, only it was darker in pitch.

I squinted my eyes and saw that it was Jack Frost, so I revealed myself to him.

"You hide in the shadows," was all that he said. I panicked- my father could control and manipulate shadows. Did he notice?

To my relief he didn't.

"No horse?" he asked me.

"No, if I took a horse, someone would've noticed," I whispered as he led me towards a handsome black steed, wearing a well worn leather saddle and bridle. He noticed that I was wearing a dress and lifted me into the saddle so that I could ride sidesaddle. Instead, I lifted my other leg so that I could ride astride like a man. I waited for Jack to jump on behind me, before settling in for the ride.

About an hour's ride later, we arrived at a tiny inn which looked deserted and abandoned.

"Looks can be deceiving," Jack whispered into my ear as he took the horse around the back and tied it up next o a patch of grass.

I jumped off the horse in an unladylike manner and followed him to the back door, which he knocked on in a series of patterns.

"Password?" grunted someone with a thick accent

"Noon time," answered Jack quietly before the door opened. He took me by the elbow and steered me into a roomy tavern with several tables and men, all who were busy doing something-or-other.

"Jack!" called out a slender woman with an exotic look to her. Her had dark skin and bright red hair. "It's good to see you again!"

"Same here, Tina," he smiled, taking me by the elbow and leading me towards an empty table and pulling out a chair for me to sit in. I sat graciously, keeping my cloak on so that I could observe without being noticed.

This went by for about half a minute before a robust man in red trimmed with white fur spied me.

"Jack! Why aren't you being a proper gentleman and introduce us to the lone recruit!" he boomed loudly, making me wonder how father's guards didn't hear his voice and stop to investigate.

I stood and pulled down the hood of my cloak.

"My name is Anna," I answered him in a crystal clear voice. "I work at the palace as a serving maid for the princess. I'm her only friend and she tells me things, things that I'm not supposed to know."

"Like what?" asked a man with grey hair and front buck teeth.

I took a deep breath before telling them how the king was planning on executing one innocent person a week as punishment for not turning in taxes, how he had taken many young girls from their homes and forced them into prostitution rings, and of how he used his powers over shadows to cause nightmares for everyone.

"The princess doesn't love her father anymore, not after the queen and youngest princess's deaths, that was when the king turned evil," I finished off with.

"And you work solo?" asked the man in red.

I nodded my head.

"Yes sir," I answered bashfully.

"What all have you done?" asked the man with grey hair, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Gave out coins the princess gave me to distribute to the people," I answered honestly.

The man in red came up to me and offered me a hand.

"Welcome aboard, Anna," he rumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

For the next three months, I snuck around the castle by use of the hidden passageways and corridors that I discovered when I was younger, picking up what information I could for the rebellion so that they could stay ten steps ahead of my father. I knew that what I was doing would be considered treason, but I was so tired of my father's dictatorship. Every time I would sneak out of the castle, I would see the results of public hangings, the bodies swaying in the silent breezes. I gave coins away to the poor, often times seeing older siblings stepping up to act as guardians to their younger brothers and sisters, havng lost their fathers to the hangman's noose and their mother to prostitution.

One day, as I was hiding in a secret passage behind father's throne, I overheard something that made me furious to the core.

"King James, I do believe that my daughter Elsa will make your eldest son a perfect bride," father was saying to a short, chubby man with a bald head. "He will arrive in two weeks to meet Elsa, you say? That's perfect timing, as the saying goes…"

I stormed out of the passageway, furious that father would just give me away as though I were a common cow.

Later that night, I was in my room, getting ready to sneak out and go to the Guardians to tell them what all I knew about father's latest plans, when a quiet knock sounded at the door.

"Elsa?" It was father. "Please, I know you're in there. There's something I need to tell you…"

I remained silent, praying that he would go away.

"Today, I received a visit from the king of the Southern Islands. He expresses that his eldest son, Crown Prince Hans, needs a bride."

I gasped loudly, thankful for my theater skills I've been picking up for the past three months as a member of the Guardians.

"Elsa? Please say something," he begged.

I paused for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Why me?" I blurted out, forcing my anger and confusement into my voice.

I heard father take a deep intake of breath before answering me. "Because the only other two princesses in the nearby countries are too young and besides, you're of age."

"What do you want me to say? I can't get married! I'll kill someone else!" I blurted out, feeling tears tricking from my eyes and freezing. "And I wish to marry for love, not because you wish me to wed!"

I heard father sigh heavily as I imagined him running his hands through his grey hair.

"How about a deal?" he finally stated. "The crown prince is coming in two weeks for a visit. If you don't like him, you don't have to become his bride. If you do, then you will be wed. How's that?"

I sighed, crumpling to the floor and crying softly, but loud enough for father to hear me.

Finally, I heard his shuffle away, no doubt to his bedroom for fitful sleep. I quickly tossed on my cloak before making a hasty exit from my window and landing on the ground, where I then made a break for it, keeping to the shadows.

An hour later, when I arrived at the abandoned pub where the Guardians met every night, I tied up my horse in the back before knocking out a complex pattern at the door and giving my password.

"Anna!" boomed North, the leader of the Guardians, coming over to taking my cloak. "What news do you have for us?"

I took a deep breath before reaching into my satchel and coming up with several sheets of parchment paper and a few books.

"The princess gave these to me," I informed them quietly. I had told the guardians that the princess hated her father and wanted to help with the rebellion. After taking a vote, we all agreed that the princess could be a part of the rebellion, though she didn't want to show up and cause for further chaos, so everyone decreed me to me her messenger, which was fine by me. "She copied these down for me to bring to you- don't ask, she won't tell me."

There was one person who didn't think that the princess meant us anything good.

"Is it in code again?" grunted Benny, leaning back in his chair to take a drag of a cigarette. He was, of course, referring to my fast penmanship, when I had almost ran out of time to write.

I glared at him while North read the neat legible handwriting of mine before looking up with a grim face.

"The tyrant plans to execute thirteen men for treason," he announced.

"We must get to them before he does!" I muttered, trying to think of a way for me to get the message across without attracting my father's attention.

"Yes, but how?" asked North.

Suddenly, an idea formed inside my head.

"I think I may have an idea…"

~xoXox~

The following week, I could be found in the marketplace, giving away fresh loaves of bread for the castle kitchens. Thankfully, the head cook had somehow or other guessed who I was and my involvement with the rebellion, and had kept her mouth shut, which I was truly grateful for. In payment, she gave me several dozen freshly baked goods to hand out to the poor on a daily basis. Last night, I had asked her to bake in letters with urgent messages and to place those loaves aside, which she did without asking any questions.

Now, I was out in the busy market place, giving away bread to those who couldn't afford it, and occasionally slipping in a piece of gold here and there.

Finally, I reached the houses where the men who were to be hanged were living. I knocked on their doors and with a bright smile, handed over the bread before wishing them a good day.

I smirked as I arrived back at my room and opened the window to let myself in.

I was so smart.


End file.
